Back in my Arms Again
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Brenda returns to L.A. pregnant and alone because her husband died. Will old love find its way back? Will she let anyone help her through the guilt and pain she felt? Will Dylan make her see that it was always her and him that belonged together?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I hate when my muse gets an idea because then I can't sleep or anything until I write or type it out… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210…

Brenda was nervous and she hated it. It wasn't like she hadn't been home at all in the last five years but this time it was different. This time she had come home so that her brother could help her through the pain she was going through. She had been married for three months but her husband died two weeks ago hit by a drunk driver. As she stepped out of the car she put her hand on her rounded stomach and took in a deep breath. She wondered if she should have told her brother why she was coming home but she hadn't. She knew that he would figure it out as soon as he saw the rings on her fingers and saw her stomach.

Deciding to leave her bags in the rental car for now she grabbed her purse and then straightened her shoulders and walked towards the front door. Before she even got to the front door it was pulled open and her brother and his wife came running outside. It took all of her will power not to cry right then and there.

Brandon came running out the front door with Kelly behind him but he skidded to a halt when he saw Brenda's stomach and his eyes flashed up to hers and he said "You're pregnant!"

Brenda couldn't help but roll her eyes at her brother and said in a sarcastic voice "Whatever gave you that idea Brandon?"

Before Brandon could say anything Brenda burst into tears and started sobbing and Brandon rushed over to her with Kelly hot on his heels and he said "What is it Sis? What's wrong?"

Brenda knew she couldn't hold it in any longer and she sobbed harder as she clung to Brandon and she said through her tears "I was married and had been for three month and he was killed two weeks ago."

Brandon wasn't sure what to say to that so he just bent and picked Brenda up in his arms and carried her inside with Kelly walking beside him rubbing Brenda's back. Hearing his sister sob like she was, was breaking his heart. He hoped that the one person who was in his house would be able to get her calmed down. He quickly made his way into the living room where the rest of the gang was seated.

Dylan looked up when he only heard two sets of footsteps coming into the living room and his breath caught. He stood up and made his was over to Brandon who was holding a sobbing Brenda in his arms. As soon as he got to Brandon's side without even asking or being asked too he picked Brenda up out of Brandon's arms and walked back over to the couch and sat down with Brenda on his lap.

"Shh baby its okay. Whatever is wrong I'll fix it. Just calm down Bren." Dylan said in a soothing tone. It may have been years since he has held Brenda but to him it was just natural holding her. Not a day has went by in the years that had passed that he hasn't thought of her or wished that she was by his side.

Brenda recognized Dylan's voice and she wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his neck. She was crying for the husband she lost but she was also crying because she felt safe in Dylan's arms and she never wanted to let him go. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but her and her husband only got married because she was pregnant. They weren't in love with one another but they had been best friends. That is why she felt guilty not that she could say that to anyone. If she did it would be admitting that she was a failure as a woman and as a wife. It would also show everyone that no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get over one Dylan McKay.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210!

Dylan held Brenda against him and rubbed her back. He wasn't sure what was wrong but he knew that something was. He wished that he knew what was wrong so that he could make it better for her. He tried asking her a few times but she just cried even harder.

Finally he looked up at Brandon and said "What is wrong with Brenda? What happened to her? Why is she so distraught?"

Brandon looked at his sister and hated that he didn't know how to make her feel better and then he looked back at Dylan and said "She's pregnant and she just lost her husband two weeks ago."

Dylan's mouth dropped open that that. He couldn't believe that Brenda had been married and he didn't even know it. Hell when he looked down he saw her gently rounded stomach and he couldn't help but smile. He always thought that Brenda would look beautiful when she was pregnant and now he knew just how beautiful she is while she is pregnant.

He looked down at Brenda and kissed her on the head and whispered "Come on baby it's alright. You need to calm down if not for yourself then for the little one you are carrying. That's it baby calm down. I got you and I'm not letting go."

Brenda finally calmed down enough to say "God I've missed you."

Dylan's heart started beating faster at her words and he said "It's okay baby. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. You're fine and you will continue to be fine. If you need to cry then you cry baby. I have a hold of you and I'm not letting you go."

Brenda kissed the side of Dylan's neck and she whispered "It's my fault it's all my fault."

Dylan wondered what she was talking about and said "What's your fault baby?"

Brenda sucked in a breath. "It's my fault that Brice is dead. It's all my fault."

Dylan's mouth dropped open and he looked at Brenda in shock. He couldn't understand why she thought it was her fault that her husband was dead. He wanted to know why she thought that so he made the decision to ask her.

"Bren why do you think it's your fault that Brice is dead?" Dylan asked.

Brenda gulped in another breath and said "If I would have been sleeping with him he wouldn't have had to go out and screw someone else and he wouldn't have gotten hit by a drunk driver on his way home to me."

Everyone in the room gasped at that and Dylan said "Baby it was his choice to do what he did. Even if you weren't having sex with him that didn't give him the right to cheat on you. Come on baby you need to calm down even more. You don't want to get sick do you?"

Brenda shook her head and whispered "I only slept with him once and that's how I got pregnant. We got married because I was pregnant. After that one time I couldn't bring myself to sleep with him again. He was my best friend and I loved him yet I couldn't give him what he needed. Even sleeping in the same bed with him was hard for me to do. All I could think about was that he wasn't you."

Dylan couldn't stop the smile that started to form on his face but he wiped it off and said "It's okay baby. I'm here now and everything will be okay. When was the last time you slept?"

Brenda closed her eyes and thought for a minute and then said "I haven't slept in two days."

Dylan groaned at that and said "Well I'm taking you up to bed and you're sleeping. I'll stay in the house but I'm going to come back down and talk to Brandon. If you need anything you yell for me baby."

Brenda sighed and said "Will you promise to come hold me later? I just need held."

Dylan stood up and looked at Brandon who nodded at the question in his eyes and then said to Brenda "I'll come right back up and hold you after I talk to Brandon. I promise baby. Just close your eyes and relax."

Brenda sighed and did as she was told. She felt Dylan walking up the steps but couldn't even say anything. Before they were even all the way up the stairs she was asleep.

As Dylan entered Brenda's old room he looked down at her and finally smiled. It felt good seeing her and holding her. He has missed her so much. He just hoped he was able to help her through this. He placed her gently on the bed and took her shoes off and then picked her back up and pulled the blankets down. Once he had them pulled down he placed her back gently on the bed and pulled them over her tucking her in.

He stepped back and just stared at her for a minute. Even after all these years his heart still beat faster at the sight of her and at the sound of her voice. He was still in love with her and he couldn't remember a time when he hasn't been or wasn't ever in love with her. Just being near her made him breathe a whole lot easier.

He bent down and kissed her head and whispered "I love you Bren and I'll be back. I will get you through this. You're not alone."

He smiled when Brenda shifted a little as if she was trying to get closer to him. He turned and walked out of her bedroom. Once at her bedroom door though he looked over his shoulder at her one more time. He vowed that he would not let her blame herself for the death of her husband.

* * *

AN: Hi all I'm Randy and I edited this chapter for my sister. As I was reading over this chapter and checking it over for her I realized two things about my sister. She pours everything she is feeling into a story when she is writing it. The second thing is this story could be my sister so easily. It's like she is projecting some of what she has been through onto Brenda and that makes this story so much better. The words behind everything is heart felt and very touching. You are a great writer Sis and I love you but remember you have people who love you and who are here for you. For the person reviewing with the name Me you need to tone down your reviews please.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all this is Live-4-CM. I'm Angel N Darkness's cousin. I'm writing this because at the moment she can't. Earlier today she was driving and was in a car accident. Her car flipped and she was flown to the hospital by Care Flight. As of now all of her stories are on hold just until she gets better. Thank you all and have a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and well wishes… They mean a lot… Unfortunately all of the chapters I had done for this story were lost with my other laptop in the accident so I'm have to rewrite… They got me pretty hopped up on pain meds so the chapters may be a little short for a while but hey at least I'm updating… Special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing up for me…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Dylan walked back into the living room with a heavy heart. He wanted to punch something but he knew that if he did that it wouldn't help or change anything right now. His heart was breaking for Brenda but he knew he had to be strong.

Brandon jumped to his feet as soon as Dylan walked into the living room and fired questions like lightning bolts. "Is she alright? Does she need anything? What can I do? What happened?"

Dylan held up a hand to stop Brandon's talking and rapidly asked questions. "She is asleep which is the main thing she needs right now Brandon. She is doing as well as can be expected from what I know. She is going to need every single one of us. Not only is she pregnant but she is blaming herself for her husband's death. She needs sleep, comfort, food, and more sleep. She hasn't been sleeping and that is not good for her or for the baby she is carrying. We are all going to need to keep a close eye on her. For now I don't think it is a good idea if we leave her alone at all. I'm not exactly sure what her state of mind is and where she is at with it. I do know I don't want anything to happen to her or the baby she is carrying."

Brandon ran his hands over his face and said "Dylan, do you think that she'll be okay? I've seen Brenda upset and devastated but I have never seen her this bad off. I'm really worried here man."

Dylan sighed and closed his eyes on a wave of pain that he felt for the woman he still loved. "I honestly don't know Brandon. I have a feeling that there is more going on than what she told us earlier. I don't know why but I have that feeling and it seems to keep intenseifying."

Kelly nodded. "I have to agree with Dylan there. There is something else definitely going on. I don't know if any of you picked up on it but she had fear in her eyes when she looked at us and when she talked about her husband's death. I'll see if I can get her to talk to me tomorrow. Right now she needs the rest and the sleep like Dylan said. I'm also going to call Donna's Dad and see if he can work Brenda in tomorrow for an appointment. We need to make sure that both her and the baby are both doing alright."

Brandon and Dylan both nodded and Dylan said "If you make the appointment Kel I'll make sure that she gets there. I guess one of us needs to go out to Brenda's car and bring her stuff in. Maybe something in her car will clue us into what else is going on with her. I'm worried and I want no I need to make sure that the woman I still love is not in any danger."

Steve and David both stood up and nodded. They both headed out of to the car to look it over and to get Brenda's things. They wanted to do something and this seemed like the only thing they could do right now.

Brandon and Dylan talked a little more while Donna took out her cell phone to call her Dad and then she handed it over to Kelly to talk to him.

Everyone was thinking the same thing. They all hoped that their friend would be alright. They all vowed to themselves that they would be there to help her through whatever she needed. They wouldn't let her go through this alone.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hehehe… So here we go with another chapter… Okay this chapter is short but everyone keeps wondering what Brenda is hiding so in this chapter it will all be revealed… This chapter has no dialogue just Brenda's thoughts… A special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing this up for me!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Brenda woke back up shortly after Dylan shut the door to her room. She didn't open her eyes in case Dylan came back. She wanted some time alone and to think now that she was finally done crying. She knew that before long she would probably start crying again but for as long as she could she wanted to have a clear mind.

She knew that she was going to have to tell everyone the other reason she had come home. She knew that there was no way in hell she was going to be able to keep it from them. Plus if she really thought about it she didn't want to keep it from them. She was going to need all of their support.

She let the pain she felt wash over her as she thought about Brice. She still couldn't believe that as close as they had been that she hadn't know his father was one of the most dangerous men in London. Hell she didn't know that his family was one of the most dangerous families in London.

She knew in her heart that the accident that had killed Brice hadn't really been an accident at all no matter what the authorities said. She knew that Brice had turned his back on his family because of her and that his family didn't take kindly to people wanting out of their lifestyle even if it was the son of the head member of the family. She knew that she was going to have to keep an eye out so that her and her baby would be alright.

So yes in so many ways it was her fault that Brice was dead. Not just because he was heading home from his lovers house to her but also because he gave up the lifestyle he was raised for so that he could be a good father. She knew that Brice would have given anything and everything up just to be there for their child and her even though they weren't in love. Now she just had to find the courage to keep on living. She also knew that she would have to stop blaming herself. She couldn't help but wonder if there would be a time where she wouldn't blame herself for Brice's death even just a little bit. Right now it felt like she would blame herself until the end of her days.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow! A special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing this up for me! Oh this chapter will be short… It's going to be Dylan's thoughts and then the next chapter will have dialogue in it!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

After talking to Brandon and the gang Dylan headed out back for a few minutes so that he could clear his head. After everything that had happened today he needed a few minutes to just think without being asked questions or without talking. As he stood outside he looked up at the sky with a slight smile on his face.

He thought about Brenda and how happy it made him to see her. He was only sorry that she was so distraught. He knew that she was hiding something from him and from everyone else and he knew that he was going to have to ask her some hard questions. He felt as if he was finally complete again now that Brenda was back in Beverly Hills and he vowed that he would make up for loss time.

He also knew that he would love Brenda's child as if it was his own. After all how could he not since the child would be a part of the woman who has always had his heart in the palm of his hands. He couldn't remember a time when he hasn't loved Brenda even though he thought that he had loved someone else. He knew that at those times he was always comparing the woman he was with at the time to Brenda in his mind.

He smiled as he thought about how beautiful she looked swollen with the baby tucked safely in her stomach. The baby may not be his biologically but he knew that by the time he or she was born that he or she would be his in every other way. He was going to be right by Brenda's side through this pregnancy no matter what she said or anyone said. Brenda was his woman and he was going to get her back.

He looked up at the night sky one more time before heading back inside to the woman he loved. As he went up the steps and into her bedroom he smiled as he saw her sleeping. She looked so lovely laying peacefully and sleeping. He loved how her hands were on her stomach in a protective gesture. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed with her. He placed one hand on her stomach and wrapped the other arm around her waist and pulled her gently to him. He kissed her head and then relaxed beside her. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and the thought in his head that he loved this woman and he would protect her no matter what.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So I have no clue what will happen in this chapter other than Brenda and Dylan talk some more… LOL… A special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing this up for me…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Dylan woke up first and he glanced at Brenda and smiled as he saw that she was still asleep in his arms. He loved the way she looked while she was asleep. He moved his head an inch and kissed her forehead.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she started to wake up. He smiled again as he saw her eyes fluttering before they finally opened up all the way. He knew the moment she was fully awake because she grabbed his hand in hers and placed it on her stomach where her hand had been resting at. He couldn't help but grin at the gesture.

"Good morning Beautiful. How did you sleep last night?" Dylan asked.

Brenda looked at him with a smile on her lips and in her eyes. "I slept great Dylan. I knew the minute you came to bed because it was like I slept even more soundly than I have in weeks. Thank you for coming back up and sleeping with me."

Brenda blushed as she realized the words she had just spoken and then she slapped Dylan playfully when he started chuckling. She couldn't believe that she didn't think before she spoke. She was just so glad that nobody else had heard what she said.

Dylan shook with laughter and shook his head. "Brenda it has never been a hardship to sleep with you. When are you going to realize that? If I didn't want to have you in my arms then I wouldn't have laid in the same bed as you. I'm not going to lie to you Brenda. I love you, I always have and I always will. But right now you need a friend more than you need a lover or a man. I want you to understand that I'm your friend and whatever else you want or need. In time if you want me as your man then I'll be that. But first we need to start slowly."

Brenda was shocked at the words Dylan said but yet she could tell that he meant them. A smile spread across her face and she moved her head a fraction and brushed her lips across his cheek. She had forgotten how sweet Dylan could be. This just reinforced to her that her coming home had been the right thing to do.

"Thank you for that Dylan. You'll never know how much that means to me. I guess we need to talk don't we?" Brenda said.

Dylan looked at her and then kissed her on the temple. "Brenda we can talk whenever you are ready and I don't think you are ready right now. But I do have one question for you. How long has it been since you have seen a Doctor?"

Brenda thought about it for a minute and then said "It's about two months ago. I guess I should find a Doctor and make an appointment. I know that my little one is alright because he or she has been kicking regularly."

Just as Brenda said that Dylan felt a kick against his hand and it made him jump. He looked at Brenda with shock in his eyes which made Brenda laugh. Dylan felt the kick again and he smiled. He loved the feeling he got when the baby kicked him. He rubbed his hand around on Brenda's stomach and smiled even bigger when he got rewarded with another kick.

"How far along are you Bren?" Dylan asked. Now that he thought about it he recalled that nobody had asked her that question yesterday after she arrived.

Brenda smiled slightly. "I'm six months pregnant. Brice wanted an actual wedding and not a Justice of the Peace so we took three months to plan a wedding. When we got married nobody even knew that I was pregnant."

Dylan's mouth dropped open and he said "Brice didn't even tell his family that you were pregnant?"

Brenda shook her head. "No he didn't. He wanted to keep that hid and I never understood why until a month ago when we got into a big fight."

Dylan looked at Brenda and said "What happened a month ago Bren?"

Brenda looked up at Dylan and sighed. "Can we talk about this later? I promise I'll tell you later but I think everyone should hear it and I don't want to have to go over it more than once. I'm still trying to come to terms with everything that I have learned."

Dylan stared at Brenda for a few seconds and then finally nodded. "Fine but tonight we all sit down and talk. Sweetheart you don't have to make an appointment with a Doctor. Kelly and Donna made you one with Donna's father for today. We all figured that you would feel better having someone you know look at you than someone you don't know. If you'd like I can go with you or you can have Kelly or Donna take you. It is your choice baby."

Brenda smiled at Dylan. "I would like it very much if you went with me. I want to find out the sex of the baby if Dr. Martin will do an Ultra Sound. They tried when I was a little over seventeen weeks but the baby wouldn't coroporate. I want to find out what I'm having so I know what to decorate the Nursery with."

Dylan smiled. "I'd love to go with you but only if you are sure. I don't want you feeling pressured or anything."

Brenda laughed and said "Dylan you have never pressured me into anything since I've known you so I know that you're not pressuring me. I want you with me when I find out the sex of the baby. Actually I want you, Brandon and Kelly with me. Do you think Brandon and Kelly would go with us?"

Dylan smiled but a voice from the door said "Of course we'll go with you if that is what you want Brenda. Let me go tell Brandon. Dylan you two need to get up and get moving if we are going to make it on time. And Brenda I'm happy to see you smiling this morning."

Brenda looked over at her bedroom door and smiled at Kelly. "It feels good to be smiling. Thank you for everything Kel. We'll be down shortly."

Kelly smiled and nodded and walked off to find her man and let him know about the plan. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about how great it would be if Dylan and Brenda got back together again. If they ended up back together then finally once and for all everyone would be with who they should be with.

Dylan chuckled as he watched Kelly leave and he looked back at Brenda and said "You do realize she is going to try to play matchmaker for us now don't you?"

Brenda laughed. "Let her Dylan. We both know that we don't need it but let her have her fun."

Dylan grinned and nodded and kissed Brenda on the head once more and then stood up. He held out a hand and helped Brenda up and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before finding his clothes and getting dressed.

"I'll see you downstairs. If you need anything you yell." Dylan said.

Brenda smiled. "I promise if I need anything I will yell. Now go so I can take a quick shower."

Dylan smiled and nodded and after one last long look at Brenda he left her bedroom and headed downstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay so this chapter wrote all by itself… LOL! You gotta love my muse! A special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing this up for me…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Kelly had talked to Brandon and he had agreed to go with Dylan, her and Brenda to the Doctor's appointment. They all quickly ate breakfast and then left letting the others know not to go anywhere because once they got back Brenda had something she needed to talk about.

Once outside they decided to take both Brandon's and Dylan's car. Brenda of course rode with Dylan and Kelly with Brandon. Although in both cars silence was held all the way to Doctor Martin's office. Kelly was nervous for Brenda and Brenda was nervous about what she would find out. She just hoped that her baby was alright.

Once at Doctor Martin's Brenda signed in but didn't even get the chance to sit down as Doctor Martin came out himself and said "Brenda come on back honey."

Brenda gave Doc Martin a slight smile and grabbed onto Dylan's hand and followed Doctor Martin with Kelly and Brandon following behind her and Dylan.

"Okay Brenda let's get your weight honey and then we'll go into the exam room and talk." Doctor Martin said.

Brenda nodded and got on the scale and let Dr. Martin weigh her and then she followed him to an exam room. She was praying the whole time that her and her baby were safe and that nothing was wrong with either of them.

She sat down and looked at Dr. Martin and said "Thank you for getting me in so quickly."

Dr. Martin smiled at Brenda and shook his head. "When I talked to Donna and then Kelly last night I knew that you had to be seen right away. Have you had an Ultra Sound done?"

Brenda smiled. "I had one at about seventeen weeks but the baby wouldn't coroporate with the Doctor."

Dr. Martin laughed a little. "I'll do one on you today and we can see if little baby Walsh will coroperate with us today. Have you been feeling okay? Have you been sleeping well? Has the baby been kicking?"

Brenda laughed as she looked at Dylan and then back at Dr. Martin. "I've been feeling tired a lot then again I haven't been sleeping well. The baby seems to kick constantly. In fact he or she kicked Dylan's hand this morning. Besides being tired I have been having headaches and I sometimes can't keep anything down."

Dr. Martin nodded. "I'm going to order some blood test. I will also prescribe you an anti nausea medication that is safe for you and the baby. It's good that the baby is kicking because that means he or she seems to be healthy. As for your headaches have you been under a lot of stress?"

Brenda nodded. "My husband was killed in a drunk driving accident recently."

Dr. Martin looked at Brenda with sympathy in his eyes. "I'm sorry for your loss Brenda."

Brenda gave Dr. Martin a sad smile. "Thank you."

Dr. Martin nodded and said "Okay you pull your pants down just a little and your shirt up and I'll do the Ultra Sound. I think we will not do a pelvic on you this time but we will the next time. I'm also going to check your vitals."

Brenda nodded and did as she was told and then grabbed onto Dylan's hand with one hand and onto Brandon's with her other hand. She looked at Kelly when Kelly placed her hand on Brenda's shoulder in support. She smiled at Kelly and mouthed thank you to her and was rewarded by Kelly smiling at her.

"Okay Brenda this gel will be a little cold. Let's see how your son or daughter is doing." Dr. Martin said.

Brenda nodded and flinched a little when the cold gel hit her stomach. She watched the screen once Dr. Martin put the Doppler on her stomach. She smiled when she heard her son or daughter's heartbeat. She looked at Dylan then at Brandon and finally at Kelly and smiled when she saw all three of them looking raptly at the screen.

"Okay Brenda the baby is growing like it should be. I can tell the sex. Would you like to know?" Dr. Martin said.

Brenda grinned and said "Yes, please."

Dr. Martin chuckled and said "You are having a daughter. By the calculations I see from this you are roughly twenty eight weeks pregnant."

Brenda nodded. "That sounds about right although I thought I was closer to six months than seven months pregnant."

Dr. Martin smiled. "No you are closer to seven months. I'll print you out some pictures. Now I am going to want to see you again in a week. I know you are going to hate what I have to say but you need to listen to me. For the next week I want you on complete bed rest except to go to the bathroom and shower. You're blood pressure is too high and I want to see if it will come down in a week. Also try to avoid all stress. You can lay on the couch and watch T.V. but don't get up except to go to the bathroom. If you start cramping or anything you call me no matter the time. Okay?"

Brenda nodded. "I can do that. But you're sure my daughter is safe and okay?"

Dr. Martin laughed. "Yes, Brenda your daughter is perfectly healthy. Now go home and rest and I'll see you in a week. I'll make the appointment for you and call you with it. I just want you to go straight home. You are on prenatal vitamins aren't you?"

Brenda nodded. "Yes, I am."

Dr. Martin nodded. "Good keep taking them. I'll have a Nurse come in and take your blood and then you can leave. Remember you are to go home and stay off of your feet."

Brenda smiled and Dylan and Brandon said at the same time "We'll make sure she stays off of her feet Dr. Martin."

Dr. Martin chuckled and gave Brenda a hug before leaving the exam room and sending a Nurse in to take her blood. Once the blood was drawn Dylan helped Brenda off of the exam table and swept her up in his arms making her squeal.

"Dylan put me down!" Brenda laughed.

Dylan shook his head. "I will not put you down. Doc Martin said to keep you off of your feet. Now let's get you home."

Brandon and Kelly laughed and followed Dylan out of the exam room and then out of the office. They were all happy that Brenda and her daughter was doing good.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Wow I can't believe how well you all like this story… And here we go again… LOL… A special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing up for me…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Once back at the house Dylan jumped out of the car and went around to the passenger side. He helped Brenda out of the car and then swept her up into his arms once more. He heard Kelly and Brandon laughing and turned to face them with a smile on his face.

Brandon quickened his steps. "Alright let's get her inside and onto the couch."

Dylan nodded and said "That seems like a plan to me. Bren are you still wanting to talk?"

Brenda gave a sad smile. "It's not that I'm wanting to but that I need too. You guys need to know everything."

Dylan frowned at that but said "Okay baby."

He followed Brandon into the house with Kelly coming in behind him and Brenda and shutting the door. He went straight to the couch and gently laid Brenda down on the couch. He kissed her head before standing back up.

"Do you need anything?" Dylan asked.

Brenda shook her head. "No, but I would like everyone else in here so that I can do this."

Dylan, Brandon and Kelly all nodded and Kelly called out "David, Donna and Steve you three need to come to the living room right now please."

Dylan and Kelly but sat down on the floor in front of the couch so that they could support Brenda in any way that they could while she talked.

David, Steve and Donna all walked into the living room and Donna said "What did my Dad have to say?"

Brenda smiled at that. "He has put me on complete bed rest for the next week because my blood pressure is too high. He also told me that I am having a daughter!"

Donna squealed and jumped up and down. "I'm so happy for you Brenda."

Brenda nodded and said "I need to talk and I need for you all to listen and not say anything until I'm done. If you interrupt me I'm not so sure I'll get everything out that I need to say. Can you all do that? It's hard enough for me to talk about it but I feel that you guys need to know."

Brandon nodded. "If that is what it takes for you to tell us why you have fear in your eyes then we will sit here and be quiet Brenda."

David, Donna, Kelly, Steve and Dylan all nodded. They all wanted to be able to help Brenda and if that meant holding off on saying anything then that is what they very well would do. They all wanted to know what made Brenda scared. They all wanted to know what it was that she is hiding from them.

Brenda took in a deep breath and placed her hands on her stomach. She knew that she needed to tell them but for some reason she just couldn't get the words straight in her head. So she closed her eyes for a moment and thought about her daughter. Then she smiled slightly before she frowned again. She knew that she needed to start talking before they started asking questions.

She took in another deep breath and let it out. "I met Brice years ago and he became my best friend. I met him during one of the plays that I was starring in. I may have known him for years but apparently I didn't know him like I thought I did. We slept together one time and that was when we were both drunk and I ended up pregnant from that time. Brice wanted to get married but he didn't want to go to a Justice of the Peace so we took three months and planned the wedding. I met his family for the first time at the wedding."

Brenda had to stop for a minute because it was coming up to the hard part. She took in a couple deep breaths and let them out slowly. As she was getting the courage up to finish talking she felt her daughter kick and she smiled slightly.

She took in one more deep breath and let it out. "Brice wasn't who I thought he was. He didn't want to tell his family about me being pregnant and I questioned why so he finally told me. His family is one of the most dangerous families in London. They were mad that he didn't want to join the family because he was getting married. Brice didn't want me or our child brought into that lifestyle. I really believe that the accident that took his life wasn't really an accident at all. His family is one of those ones that you don't get out of the family business unless you're dead. I believe that they had my husband killed and I'm afraid that they will come after me."

Everyone stared at Brenda in shock. Whatever they were expecting it sure as hell hadn't been that. Each and every one of them had questions but they figured that they would let Brenda get a few minutes to settle herself back down and relax.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So this chapter is short… It's going to be Dylan's thoughts on what he just learned… A special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing this up…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Dylan was in shock. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. His first instinct was to punch something but he knew that it would only make Brenda afraid and he didn't want that all. He couldn't believe that she had been through so much.

He leaned over and kissed her head tenderly even as he pulled her closer to him. He knew that he would protect her with his life. He wouldn't let a damn thing happen to the woman he loved. He didn't care if he had to walk through fire to keep her safe he would do it. Nobody hurt or messed with what was his and he has learned one thing finally after all these years. The thing he has just learned is that Brenda was his. She always was his and she most definitely would always be his.

He may have moved on over the years but now he could be honest with himself. He has never loved anyone as deeply and as fiercely as he loved his Brenda. As he came to that conclusion he knew that if it took him dying to protect her he would. He would make sure that Brenda and her unborn daughter was safe.

Not even as soon as that thought crossed his mind it changed. He would keep Brenda and their unborn daughter safe. He may not have been the one to get her pregnant but he sure as hell was going to make sure that he was the one that little girl called Daddy. He sure as hell was going to make sure that him and Brenda gave that little girl brothers and sisters. He smiled at the thought of more kids. He knew he would love to see Brenda from the first second of her pregnancy.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in updating this story… This chapter will be short… It is Brandon's thoughts on what he just learned…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Brandon couldn't believe what he had heard. He knew that he heard it though. He could tell from the way that Brenda was sitting that she had indeed said all of that. He had so many thoughts and emotions running through his head that he couldn't decipher them all.

First and foremost he felt fear for his sister. He could tell that she honestly believed that Brice's parents would come after her. He knew without her even saying anything that if they did she would do whatever it was she had to do to keep her baby safe.

The next was anger. He couldn't fathom why someone would kill their own child. He knew that if Brenda honestly thought that Brice's family had him killed that there was a good chance that they had. He couldn't understand how someone could do that to one of their own family members.

He knew that there was nothing he wouldn't do to make sure that his sister stayed safe. He would get her through this. He wouldn't let her feel alone and he would protect her. He would make sure that she knew how much he loved her and that if she ever needed him he was there for her to talk to or just to lean on.

He looked at Dylan and could tell that Dylan was thinking the same way that he was. He knew that Dylan would protect Brenda with his own life because it was perfectly obvious that Dylan was still in love with Brenda even after all these years. He was happy that Dylan seemed to finally admit how he felt about Brenda. He had no doubt that before long Brenda and Dylan would be back to the way they use to be.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This is another short chapter and it is Brenda's thoughts and feelings since she told everyone about Brice's family…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Brenda sat back on the couch and took in a deep breath. Her emotions were all over the place. She knew that if she didn't take in a couple deep breaths and let them out that she would break down again. She placed her hand on her stomach as she felt her baby kick.

She couldn't help but think even though she hadn't been in love with Brice she had loved him. To her he was her best friend. She knew that he had been in love with her but yet he always told her it was alright that she wasn't in love with him. She knew he had understood that she couldn't sleep with him but that didn't make her feel any better.

She couldn't help but wonder if there was something lacking in her. She had been married to him but yet she hadn't been able to make love with him. She couldn't even bring herself to tell the others that she felt as if she was lacking in some area. She wasn't sure what to think about that.

But now she knew sitting here next to Dylan that she wasn't lacking anything. She may be pregnant but she couldn't believe how much she wanted Dylan right now. She wanted his hands on her and his mouth on her. She wondered once again maybe if something wasn't wrong with her.

She couldn't believe that even while she was pregnant with another man's baby she was wanting Dylan. She knew that she was still in love with him. She knew that she would always be in love with him. She knew now that she would never be able to stop loving him.

She looked at him and saw the love he felt for her in his eyes. She knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She felt more safe at this moment then she had in the past several years.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Here is another chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Brenda knew that everyone had questions so she said "Who wants to ask the first question?"

Brandon looked at his sister and took in a deep breath. "How long have you suspected that Brice's accident wasn't quite the accident that the police said it was?"

Brenda thought for a moment and then let out a sigh. "Almost from the beginning but it was cemented in my mind the day of his funeral. I overheard his father talking to someone about how it was a shame that he had to orchestrate his own son's death."

Donna sucked in a deep breath and said "How could a parent do that to their own flesh and blood?"

Brenda shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "I don't know Donna. The first time I met his family I felt as if something was off but when I asked him about it he told me I was imagining things. What I do know is if I have any say in it is that his family will have not a damn thing to do with my child. I don't want my child raised the way Brice was."

Dylan squeezed Brenda's shoulder. "Don't you worry baby I won't let them near you or the little one."

Brenda gave Dylan a slight smile and said "How is it even after all these years I am still totally and irrevocably in love with you?"

Dylan chuckled and said "Probably the same way that after all these years I am still totally and irrevocably in love with you Brenda. I think we are the other half to each other's whole. I will love you for the rest of my life."

Brenda smiled and leaned over and gave Dylan a quick kiss. "Just as I will love you for the rest of my life."

Kelly smiled and said "Well it looks as if the gang is all back together and that everyone is finally with who they should be with."

Brenda looked at Kelly and chuckled. "I think you are right there Kel."

Brandon smiled and said "You know I think that even after all the shit we have all been through that it is amazing we are all still best friends and family to one another."

Everyone nodded and David said "I never thought that we would all be back together again but I'm glad that we are. Now that Brenda is back home it is like our family is complete once more."

Kelly nodded. "Yes, while Brenda was gone it did seem as if a big part of all of us were missing. It is great to have you home Brenda. I'm just sorry that it took what you are going through to get you to come back home."

Brenda gave Kelly a sad smile. "I'm sorry for that too Kelly but now that I'm here we have a lot of time to make up for. I'm never leaving again. As much as I loved living in London, Beverly Hills has always been my home in my head and in my heart even when I wasn't here. No matter how many friends I made in London they never matched up to any of you. I have missed you all so much and to be home finally it feels as if I'm right where I belong again."

Dylan leaned over and brushed his lips across Brenda's lips. "That is because you are finally where you belong. You belong here with all of us Brenda. You belong here with me. You are mine just as I am yours. It has always been that way and it will always be that way."

Brenda leaned into Dylan and smiled. She knew that what Dylan had spoken was nothing but the Gods honest truth. She knew t hat she was finally back where she belonged. She knew that she was finally back with the one person she should have always been with. She knew that if she ever even thought of leaving again that he would stop her as would everyone else. She finally felt heart whole again and to her it was the greatest feeling in the world even when she was still grieving for her husband whom she had loved but not been in love with.

Brandon watched Brenda lean into Dylan with a smile on his face. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that his sister and his best friend had finally gotten it right. He had no doubt that they would make it this time. He could see the loving shining out of both Brenda's and Dylan's eyes for one another. He smiled as he thought about how more than likely Dylan would raise Brenda's daughter as his own. He knew that Dylan would love Brenda's daughter as if she were his own flesh and blood because of his love for Brenda.

Dylan held onto Brenda with a smile on his face. He finally had the woman of his dreams back. He finally had his life back. He would make sure that Brenda had everything she would ever need or want. As he felt the baby kick against his side he smiled. He already loved the little girl that was growing in Brenda's stomach. He had no doubt he would love Brenda's daughter as if she were his own. Actually as he thought about it he thought that she would be his even if he wasn't the one who fathered her. He would be there by Brenda's side through the labor and the delivery. He would be by Brenda's side during the midnight feedings and diaper changes. He would be by Brenda's side through the sleepless nights and the birthday parties.

"So what is the plan for the rest of the day?" Donna asked.

Brenda laughed and said "I don't know about you guys but I'm in the mood to watch movies today. I can't really do anything else since I'm on bed rest."

Kelly nodded. "I think a movie day sounds great."

Brandon nodded and said "I agree. Anybody have a movie in mind?"

Everyone shook their head so Brandon laughed and then went to the case on the wall that housed all of the DVD's and he chose one and put it in before going back and sitting down to watch it. He stole a look at Brenda and Dylan once more and smiled as he saw them locked into one steamy kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So here is another chapter and we move on to a new day!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Dylan woke up lying on the couch with Brenda in his arms. He looked around and chuckled as he saw that everyone had fallen asleep where they were sitting at as they watched the movies last night. He looked back at Brenda and smiled when he saw that she was still sleeping.

He took stock of everything around him and realized that he felt happier than he had in a long while. He had the woman he loved back in his life. He had everything he wanted in his life at this moment and he couldn't be any happier even if he tried too. He just hoped that he could make Brenda see that he had meant everything he said yesterday.

He wrapped his arms around her a little tighter and placed his hands on her bulging stomach. He smiled when he felt the baby kick his hand. He wished that he was the father of Brenda's baby but he figured that in a way he was. He would be there for every first that the little girl did and he would be there when she was born. So while Brenda's daughter may not be his biologically she would be his in every other way. He would make sure that she knew how much he loved, cared and adored her.

He bent his head a little and brushed his lips over Brenda's head and smiled when she cuddled into him further. Now that he had her in his arms it would take death to pry him away from her again. He would make sure that Brenda knew he loved her and her daughter and that he was there for her and with her for the rest of their lives.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I know it's been a while since I've updated but stuff happens... Okay this chapter is short but the next one will be longer! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Brenda blinked her eyes open slowly and smiled as she saw Dylan looking down at her. It was then that she realized she had fallen asleep on the couch with him. She couldn't believe how safe she felt in his arms. She found herself hoping, praying, and wishing that she would always have his arms around her. She blinked as she realized what she had just thought. She knew then that she would never stop loving Dylan. If she hadn't stopped loving him in the years that they had been apart she never would stop loving him.

She shifted a little because her back was hurting and she smiled at Dylan and shook her head letting him know that she was alright because she saw the concern and worry flare in his eyes. She turned her head to the side and chuckled silently as she saw that everyone had fallen asleep some place in the living room.

She saw Brandon's eyes opening and when she caught his eyes with hers she gave him a grin. She couldn't believe that she was finally home with her brother and her friends. No that wasn't right. She couldn't believe that she was finally home with her brother and the rest of her family. That is how she thought of everyone in this living room. They were all her family. Rather they be her brother or sister they were family.

She chuckled lowly as she saw that everyone else was stirring. She knew that they all probably had more questions to ask and she sighed. She knew that she would talk to them more about her suspicions and doubts but right now she just wanted to savor and revel in the the feeling she had of finally being home where she belonged. She knew what she wanted to do and that was just one day of family and she also knew that everyone would give it to her and for that she knew she would owe them the whole story tomorrow.

She let her eyes travel over David, Donna, Steve, Kelly, Brandon, and finally back to Dylan. When she saw that Dylan once again had his eyes on her she tipped her head back and lifted one of her hands to his head and pulled his head down to her. As soon as his lips were near she lifted her head just a little ways more and brushed her lips across his. When he deepened the kiss she couldn't help but think how this kiss was like so many others they have shared but yet so different than any kiss they had ever shared. She only pulled her mouth away from his when she needed to breathe and when she heard chuckles coming from her brother.

She looked over at her brother and then stuck her tongue out and flipped him off causing him to laugh harder. She laughed too and shook her head. Man it was good to be home she thought as she settled back comfortably into Dylan's arms.


End file.
